


Keith Is Like A Cup

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith and Lance come out to their friends.Oneshot/drabble





	Keith Is Like A Cup

Keith cleared his throat. "We've gathered you all hear to tell you something important."

"What?" asked Hunk, looking curious.

"Keith is...like a cup," Lance explained slowly.

Oh no. "...why?" asked Pidge, raising an eyebrow.

"Holds me."

Seems legit.

"Is this your weird way of telling us you two are dating?" Pidge said.

"It was Lance's idea." Keith deadpanned.

Lance blushed.

"I KNEW IT!" said Shiro, looking excited.

"...Pidge you owe me space bucks." said Hunk. He looked smug.

It was about time these two crazy kids got together anyway.


End file.
